Harry Potter y el Príncipe Gris
by arturus pendragon
Summary: Universo Alterno: Tras la muerte de sus padres a manos del temido Lord Voldemort, el pequeño Harry Potter queda desamparado, pero su historia recién comienza; guiado de la mano de unos desconocidos, los cuales cambiaran el rumbo de su vida para siempre.


**Disclaimer:** _All allusion to Harry Potter's fantastic magic world inside this literary work is merely referential without ends of profit, for the such thing, the author of this history admits that all the names, prominent figures and his indicative ones are property of Warner Brothers Entertainment, Inc., J. K. Rowling, as well as to his respective owners._

**Il renonce :**_ Toutes l'allusion le monde fantastique magique de Harry Potter à l'intérieur de cette oeuvre littéraire est simplement référentielle sans Finnois de lucre, par le tel, l'auteur de cette histoire reconnaît que tous les noms, personnages et ses indicateurs sont propriété de Warner Brothers Entertainment, Uncertain., J. K. Rowling, ainsi que à ses propriétaires respectifs._

**Er tritt zurück: **_Der ganze Hinweis, um fantastische magische Welt des Töpfers innerhalb dieser literarischen Arbeit Zu verwüsten, ist ohne Enden des Profits für solche Sache bloß Verweisungs, der Autor dieser Geschichte gibt zu, dass alle Namen, prominente Gestalten und seine bezeichnenden Eigentum der Warner Bruder-Unterhaltung, Inc sind. __J. K. Rowling, ebensogut wie seinen jeweiligen Inhabern._

**Renuncia: **_Todas alusión al fantástico mundo mágico de Harry Potter dentro de esta obra literaria es meramente referencial sin fines de lucro, por lo tal, el autor de esta historia reconoce que todos los nombres, personajes y sus indicativos son propiedad de Warner Brothers Entertainment, Inc., J. K. Rowling, así como a sus respectivos propietarios._

* * *

Capítulo I — Prologo

El paisaje era simplemente desolador y extremadamente atemorizante esa noche, el aire alrededor estaba cargado con un fuerte hedor a muerte, a lo lejos, justo en la cima de una pequeña colina se podía divisar una imponente mansión, la cual se encontraba en muy mal estado, daba la impresión de haber sido bombardeada desde su interior, de aquella majestuosa edificación solo se podía apreciar pequeños vestigios de su antigua gloria, en lo imponente de sus columnas de mármol blanco, así como en las dimensiones de la misma y en lo extenso de sus jardines que circundaban la propiedad.

A lo lejos un pequeño grupo de personas encapuchadas se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mansión a una velocidad sobre humana, cuando por fin el grupo llego a la puerta principal se detuvieron por un instante, para luego entrar de manera solemne al interior de la destruida mansión, siendo guiados por el leve llanto de un bebe, caminaron por los desolados corredores hasta toparse de frente con una escalinata que conducían al piso superior, a los pies de dicha escalinata yacía el cuerpo inerte de un hombre, el cual era demasiado joven, en su rostro se podía apreciar una expresión de pánico, en una de sus manos sostenía fuertemente un extraño trozo de madera, inmediatamente el sujeto del medio hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza el cual fue entendido rápidamente por uno de los encapuchados, que tomo el cuerpo sin vida con gran cuidado y solemnidad entre sus brazos, para luego salir rápidamente por donde llego perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, los demás subieron cuidadosamente por las dañadas escalinatas, recorrieron los pasillo hasta llegar frente a una habitación, que al parecer pertenecía a un bebe, al entrar se toparon con una vista simplemente desgarradora.

En el piso, justo al lado de una impresionante cuna de oro, yacía una joven mujer muerta, la cual aparentemente había protegido a su pequeño hijo con su vida, en su rostro aun se podían observar restos de lágrimas acompañados de una expresión de desesperación total, cerca de ella, en el interior de la imponente cuna de oro yacía un hermoso bebé de cabello negro, poseedor de unos hermosos ojos de color verde esmeralda, el cual tiraba los largos cabellos rojos de su madre mientras lloraba incontrolablemente intentando inútilmente llamar la atención de su madre, frente a ellos los sujetos pudieron apreciar en la en la madera del piso una gran mancha negra, la cual parecía ser producto de una explosión reciente, nuevamente el mismo sujeto hizo un gesto leve con la cabeza el cual fue prontamente entendido por una de sus compañeros, el cual tomo delicadamente a la mujer entre sus brazos para abandonar la habitación tal y como su compañero había hecho anteriormente con el joven hombre, este hecho provocó que él bebe llorara desgarradoramente al ver que su madre era alejada de él, por eso con cuidado, el que aparentemente era el líder se acercó al bebé intentando no asustarlo.

— Calma pequeño príncipe — dijo suavemente el sujeto con voz melodiosa, logrando que el bebé se calmara inmediatamente — no debe temer más mi señor, ninguno de nosotros le dañara jamás — dijo tomándolo con cuidado, para después limpiarle delicadamente con un dedo de su mano las lágrimas de su carita, mientras lo mecía suavemente entre sus brazos; el bebé en sus brazos lo miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes por un breve momento poco tiempo después el pequeño quedo profundamente dormido a consecuencia del cansancio producto de tanto llorar.

— Ustedes ya saben lo que hay que hacer — dijo suavemente el sujeto mientras observaba detenidamente al niño dormido en sus brazos, haciendo una pequeña inclinación cuatro de ellos salieron rumbo a distintos lugares de la mansión, mientras los demás tomaban las cosas que seguramente pertenecían al pequeño — pronto estará en casa, mi pequeño señor — susurro mientras cuidadosamente apartaba un mechos de cabellos de la frente del bebé, lo cual reveló una extraña cicatriz en forma de relámpago la cual parecía haber sido recientemente hecha, ya que de ella se deslizaba un fino hilo de sangre fresca, se quedó unos minutos examinándola y justo cuando el sujeto estaba por examinar la herida a fondo, la voz de uno de sus compañeros lo distrajo.

— Todo ha quedado listo _mi Lord_ — dijo uno de los sujetos que habían salido recientemente de la habitación.

— Nosotros hemos terminado también _mi Lord_ — dijo uno de los que estaban en la habitación con él.

— Bien — contesto mientras salía con el niño aun durmiendo entre sus brazos — no debemos hacer esperar más a los miembros del consejo, ya que lo más probable es que han de estar impacientes por la llegada del pequeño príncipe — dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras seguido de los demás sujetos — por favor, sellen el lugar, nadie, absolutamente nadie deberá entrar a este lugar, hasta que sea el día del regreso de _Su Alteza_ — dijo antes de salir por la puerta principal del la mansión, para después perderse en la oscuridad de la noche junto con su preciada carga en brazos.

— Se hará como usted diga mi _Lord Valandil_ — contesto uno de los sujetos haciendo una leve inclinación, para después elevar las manos extendidas en dirección a la mansión junto con el resto de ellos, después de un momento todo el lugar fue rodeado por una intensa luz blanca la cual desapareció rápidamente junto con los sujetos que la conjuraron. Dejando el lugar completamente desolado, más aun que antes.

A cientos de kilómetros de distancia, un hombre de cabello negro azulado corría desesperado por las calles desoladas, parecía desquiciado, en su mano llevaba fuertemente agarrado un extraño trozo de madera.

— Maldito bastardo, juro que te encontrare como me llamo Sirius Black, no importa el tiempo que me lleve, juro que te encontrare aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida — dijo mientras seguía corriendo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche al doblar por una esquina.

Cerca de ahí un sujeto vestido completamente de negro y con la capucha puesta, había visto todo y no tardo en seguirlo, no podía permitir que aquel hombre llamado Sirius Black hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, definitivamente tenía que apurarse e interceptarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Corrió demasiado rápido y silencioso para ser un simple humano, el sujeto en pocos segundos estuvo cerca de su objetivo sin que este se diera cuenta de su presencia.

— _Desmaius _— tan pronto como el sujeto termino de decir las palabras la cual fue como un susurro, de una de sus manos salió un potente haz de luz roja a una velocidad increíble, el cual impacto directo en la espalda del hombre llamado Sirius Black, el cual callo inmediatamente desmallado a causa del potente hechizo — lo lamento _Lord Black_, pero no tenía otra opción, usted es una persona demasiado cercana e importante para _Su Alteza,_ no puedo permitir que termine en Azkabán por un crimen del cual usted es completamente inocente — dijo el sujeto mientras lo cargaba en uno de sus hombros con gran facilidad — le prometo _mi Lord _que pronto se reunirá con _Su Alteza_ — dijo antes de desaparecer literalmente en la oscuridad de la noche.


End file.
